


I'm only a fool for you

by dosmin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, there's a bit of everything here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosmin/pseuds/dosmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of tumblr prompts for birdflash.</p>
<p>From prompt 2:</p>
<p>“There won’t be that much of a difference, you two spend all your free time together anyway,” Dinah says and Zatanna laughs. “Yeah, at least you aren’t stuck with Conner.”</p>
<p>“We don’t spend that much time together, do we?” Dick looks at Wally briefly and then smiles. “Never mind, I know the answer to that.”</p>
<p>From prompt 4:</p>
<p>No one suspects a thing, not even Dick (who could force it out of him if he really wanted to) so Wally is sure that there’s no risk of anyone finding the truth. And there isn’t, not until Kaldur decided to resume his studies in magic and somehow managed to hit Conner, Dick and Wally with a truth spell while practicing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Idfc by Blackbear, you can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmWBphAf72g

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: OMG someone who wants bird-flash prompts? you are my savior! how about Wally and Dick play basketball and when someone scores on the other the person who was scored on has to strip a piece of clothing. or Wally and Dick have a sleepover while batman is off world and end up playing truth or dare that leads to making out. or even Wally hides in dicks room to get away from Artemis and then dick starts changing and Wally gets all flustered and isn’t sure if he should make his presence known 

Wally has heard multiple times and multiple people say that Boy Wonder is small, thin, barely has any muscle or that he hardly looks like a superhero. Of course people think so, they are used to big muscle guys like Superman or Batman, even The Flash.

Wally had similar thoughts when he had first met Robin, but he has watched him grow and Wally can say with all honesty that Dick Grayson isn't small. He is slender though, and even when his muscles are clearly marked they don't bulge out and make him look like he's on steroids.

In conclusion, Wally likes Dick’s body and thinks about it quite often. Which is fine because he can usually ignore his musings and think about his eyes instead. Unfortunately, usually doesn't include this moment.

They were playing a normal basketball game until Dick proposed to make it more interesting by having to take off a piece of clothing every time the other scored. Now Wally has to watch as Dick removes his shorts leaving him with only his tennis shoes and boxers, he’s not that better off himself but at least he’s still wearing his shorts.

The speedster is watching Dick’s back and he can’t stop, not even when Dick turns around and frowns at him; they both know he’s staring yet neither mentions it as they continue with the game. Dick scores and Wally removes his shoes, Wally scores and Dick removes his shoes, if Wally scores again Dick will be completely naked.

“Master Dick, Master Wallace. Dinner is ready, please come back inside before the food gets cold.” 

Alfred appears suddenly and just like that the game is over. Wally is grateful, he won’t be caught staring at Dick and surely that will save him from some awkward talk.

Later at night, Wally is getting ready to race back to Central City when Dick tells him to stay, Bruce isn’t in Gotham and Alfred won’t mind. He agrees and they plan their night, they’ll watch the new Star Trek movies and after that watch some horror movies. Half an hour into the second film, Dick moves from Wally’s side and lies down on the bed, his legs thrown across his friends lap.

“Hey, Wally…” Dick says and moves his legs trying to catch his attention. “Do you like me?”

Wally is looking straight at Dick, he’s caught off guard but not surprised by the sudden questions. Boy Wonder tends to be straightforward in uniform and outside of it, which is normally a good thing but at the moment Wally doesn’t really know what to do. He could play dumb and pretend he misunderstood the question but Dick would know and wouldn’t appreciate it. He knows there’s no way around it so he breaks off eye contact and looks up at the ceiling.

“Of course I do, you’re Boy Wonder and Dick Grayson, my two favorite people in the world,” Wally closes his eyes briefly and turns to look at Dick again, this time he’s grinning like usual. “Also the cutest two people in the world.”

Dick tries to hide his smile in the pillow while he kicks Wally’s stomach lightly “I’m not cute, Kid Idiot. I’m handsome.”

Wally laughs loudly and grabs Dick’s ankles to stop his movements “You are cute! But in a few years you’ll be the most handsome, no doubt. C’mon, aren’t you going to say something nice about me?”

Dick shakes his head but calls him his favorite person anyway. He sits up and manages to break out of Wally’s hold so he’s sitting right in front of the older boy. 

“Aren’t you going to kiss me then?”

Wally does. He leans towards Dick and kisses him lightly at first, barely touching his lips until he get’s impatient, places his right hand on Dick’s neck and brings them both closer, making their chaste kisses almost a make out session. When they both pull apart, Dick hugs Wally and brings him down with him so they are both lying on the bed.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Dick says and closes his eyes. Wally isn’t sleepy at all but with Dick holding him like this, he knows it won’t take long for him to fall asleep.

“Goodnight, Boy Cute.”

“Goodnight, Wally.”


	2. Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: how about a magic/spell/ whatever hits them and now whenever they are apart, they feel physical pain? for birdflash  

It’s another boring day of no missions or crisis, so the team is training with Black Canary. Well, they are actually sparing while Dinah monitors them but they feel her presence in the fight all the same. It’s supposed to be an all against all kind of training, no teaming up or pairing off, but Robin and Kid Flash can’t help themselves and they end up watching each other’s backs while fighting everyone else. 

At one point they end up back to back and Zatanna sees the perfect opportunity to eliminate both from the fight. She casts a spell and before either one of them can react, they are tied together by a blue string and thrown to the other side of the room. It means they are out and will have to wait for the training session to finish for Zatanna to undo the spell.

Once everyone is out of the training ring and Conner is the last standing Zatanna moves towards Robin and Kid Flash and casts a spell to reverse the first one. The blue light disappears and they both stand up easily, walking towards the rest of the team for Canary’s rate on their performance. 

After receiving their evaluations and being dismissed for the rest of the day, Robin and Artemis stay to train while are convinced by M’gaan to watch a movie in order to improve their teamwork. 

“Sure, M’gaan. But maybe we should all take a shower first,” Wally says and everyone agrees. “Race you there.”

He’s not even near the door when he cries out in pain at the same time Robin does, the blue string tying them together appears again and starts to glow just before they both pass out.

Dick wakes up in the infirmary and the first thing he sees is Wally sleeping next to him. Their beds are pushed together which is weird and he’s about to stand up and go look for someone when Dinah and Zatanna come into the room.

“What happened?”

“Well,” Zatanna starts and looks around the room with a distinct look of guilt in her face. “The spell I did, the second one, it was supposed to eliminate the first but it didn’t… and I don’t know how to fix it?”

Dick sighs loudly and looks at Dinah for confirmation, which he gets after seeing her frown. 

“We talked with Doctor Fate and he’s sure he can reverse it, but he’s not available right now, and he might not be for at least a week. The spell requires both of you to stay together at all times, you can’t be more than two meters apart unless you want to go through that pain again. It also means you won’t be able to go on missions.”

Dick casts a glare at Zatanna who looks honestly apologetic. “I’m really sorry Robin, I’ve been practicing all my spells but I guess it wasn’t enough,” Dick sighs again and waves his hand, it’s not like she did it on purpose and there’s no point in making her feel worse.

“Don’t worry about it anymore, we’ll figure something out. Lucky we are both on our summer break so school won’t be a problem.” Both Zatanna and Dinah smile at him, of them both they’re lucky Robin was the first to get the news; they all know how Wally gets when he’s not allowed on missions.

“There won’t be that much of a difference, you two spend all your free time together anyway,” Dinah says and Zatanna laughs. “Yeah, at least you aren’t stuck with Conner.”

“We don’t spend that much time together, do we?” Dick looks at Wally briefly and then smiles. “Never mind, I know the answer to that.”

 

***

As expected, Wally doesn’t take the news very well, mostly because of the missions and the fact that he can’t run without carrying Dick on his back. Other than that, he supposes it’s not that bad, he now has a perfectly good reason to spend all his time with his best friend and no one can comment on it.

“Dude, can you please stop hording my couch space?” Wally moves around trying to get comfortable while Dick moves closer to him so that he ends up lying on top of Wally. And that’s how Conner and M’gaan find them cuddling hours later, they are both asleep but they look pretty comfortable considering how their bodies are arranged for both of them to fit on the couch.

The rest of the team notices them when they pass the living room, but no one disturbs them until it’s time for dinner and Zatanna takes on the task of waking them up.

“You wouldn’t have cuddled with Conner,” she tells Robin, and Wally looks between them confused until he remembers the food and drags Dick along.

The days pass quickly with neither of them getting tired of the other quite yet, if they have to spend every second together for another week that might change but for now they don’t mind, which makes the news of Doctor Fate’s return to Earth bittersweet.

In the end, Doctor Fate says a few words and they’re both free. It’s all very anticlimactic, Wally complains later and Dick agrees. It’s almost as if the spell never happened, the only way he can tell something changed is by the way Wally is even more affectionate than before, they cuddle on the couch often while watching a movie or a show, they stand closer together during debriefs and they sleep in the same room almost every day.

Late at night when they are both tired from training and lie down to sleep, Wally smiles at Dick and kisses his forehead. There’s no need for them to be that close, except that they like to know that the other is sleeping right beside them.


	3. Prompt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: M'gann and Artemis plot to push Wally and Robin together using events from Birdflash Fanfictions they had found online, but it makes Wally and Robin fight and stop speaking to one another, before both question their relationship, then get together

Wally didn’t realize what was happening until a few days after it started, Dick noticed right away. Apparently, after finding out they were not the only ones that thought Robin and Kid Flash would be a great couple, M’gann and Artemis took on the task of getting them together, it wouldn’t have been as bad if they hadn’t decided to recreate scenes from fanfiction they found online.

For the course of a few days, Wally and Dick found themselves stuck in ridiculous situations that usually resulted in a lot of touching and awkward positions. Whenever Dick confronted the two girls they denied everything and disappeared for a few hours, in which he knew without a doubt they plotted a new scene.

Dick decided to ignore it and hoped Wally wouldn’t realize what was going on. Unfortunately, his plan didn’t hold when he and Wally ended up stuck inside the brooms closet with the laughter of M’gann and Artemis coming from the other side of the door.

“What the hell? Artemis! Let us out,” Wally was pounding on the door while Dick leaned on the wall trying to figure out a way to open the door. “You’ve been acting really strange lately and I don’t like. C’mon, you crazy girls! Let us out!”

“Just enjoy your time together Kid Idiot, maybe you’ll both realize something.” Artemis yelled and started to walk away with M’gann.

“What?” Wally yelled back but no one answered, so he turned around to face his friend. “I think they’re trying to get us together.” Dick sighed and moved Wally from his place; he kneeled down and started working on the lock. Just like expected Artemis had done something weird to it, making the usual picking locks a bit harder. They could probably knock it down, but Dick preferred to avoid any damage.

“Finally caught up huh?”

“What do you mean finally? You knew they were doing this?” Wally was screaming at him, and that’s the last thing Dick wanted when they were both locked up in such a small space.

“I didn’t know they were going to lock us in a closet, but I knew they were trying to get us together. What does it matter anyway, it’s not going to happen.”

“Certainly not when you’re being such an asshole.” Wally was glaring at the back of Dick’s head, suddenly he felt so angry with him. How could he shut down the possibility like that? Like it wasn’t even worth his thought or time, like it was impossible.

“Fuck you! You’re the one that’s an asshole, always flirting with everyone and never caring about other people’s feelings.” Dick stood up to face Wally, forgetting all about the lock. How could Wally say something like that so easily? It wasn’t about him being and asshole; it wasn’t about the when he would consider the possibility of being together because there was no when. Wally didn’t like him now, didn’t like him before and would never like him.

“Where did that come from? You’ve never cared about whom I flirt with, you’ve never cared if I’m with someone or not. You don’t have the right to care now!”

Wally was getting angry and he never thinks well when he’s mad, so it’s only natural that his response was to punch Dick, who didn’t hold back and punched him back. They ended up fighting however they could in the small room until Wally tackled Dick and the door broke, making them both calm down and step away from each other.

“Honestly Wally, don’t make it sound as if you would actually date me. I already know you don’t like me that way.” With those last words, Dick walked away and left Wally to deal with the broken door.

***

Artemis and M’gann stopped with the crazy plotting after realizing both boys were honestly angry at each other, but they didn’t abandon the plan to get them together. Not after hearing both sides of the story and realizing that Kid Flash and Robin wanted to be together but had somehow ended up in a huge misunderstanding.

Unlike their previous attempts, Artemis and M’gann tried a more direct and honest approach. They convinced everyone except Wally and Robin to leave Mount Justice for an afternoon, and then they approached both boys separately and let them know that they would be alone for the afternoon.

“You don’t have to talk, we won’t make you. But you know you have to at some point.” M’gann told Wally while Artemis delivered the same message to Dick.

A couple of hours passed and Wally’s resolve to stay in his room crumbled, he had been thinking about Dick’s words and it almost seemed like he was disappointed, which would mean Dick actually liked him. Wally didn’t think that was possible, considering the fact that Robin never showed any interest, but his curiosity was picked and even a small possibility was enough to make the speedster give it a try.

That’s how he found himself knocking on Dick’s door ten minutes later, determined to tell his friend how much he liked him, even if the feelings weren’t reciprocated.

“Hey,” Dick said and held the door open for Wally to enter. “I was about to go to your room. I guess we should talk,”

Wally nodded “Yeah, I have something to tell you,”

“Me too.”

“Can I go first? I just need to let it out before I back down,” Dick nodded and waited for Wally to continue, he was also afraid to lose his courage but wanted to know what Wally was going to say.

“You don’t have to feel obligated to me or anything,” Wally said and then hesitated for a second. “It’s just, you said it didn’t matter because it wouldn’t happen, but I really want it to happen Dick. I’ve liked you for so long and all the flirting was to make you jealous… but you never seemed to care so I gave up. No, that’s a lie, I never gave up and I always had a little hope but suddenly you were saying no and I didn’t handle it very well. 

I’m really sorry Dick, I honestly am. But like I said, you don’t have to do anything about it, we can forget this ever happen and just continue to be best friends. The last thing I want is for this to ruin our friendship.”

Through the whole speech Dick didn’t make a sound, didn’t make any kind of indication as to what he thought or felt and Wally almost wanted to cry. It took a couple of moments for Dick to move; when he finally reacted the first thing he did was smile.

“We are both a bit stupid. I like you too; I have for a long time! All that flirting… I never imagined it was for me but believe me I was jealous,” Dick stopped and smiled wider, without any warning he jumped on Wally, draping his arms around his neck and his legs around Wally’s waist. It’s a position familiar for both but at that moment it felt special, it meant something else.

“I’m really sorry too. But I’m done with this, honestly, I want to forget about this stupid fight and focus on something else. Like the fact that I really want to kiss you.”

Wally grinned at him wide and unrestricted, almost like the first time he saw Dick without his glasses, he wrapped his arms around Robin’s thighs to hold him up and leaned down for a kiss. 


	4. Prompt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: your birdflash fics so far have been AMAZING! anyway you could write one where they both are under a truth spell or a spell where they follow all of their impulses without a filter so they end up making out?

One of the best things about being best friends with a fellow superhero is that secret identities present no problem; there’s no sneaking around and creating excuses on the spot when you don’t even have to sneak around in the first place. 

Robin case was special at first, because not even other superheroes were allowed to know his real name, Wally included. Of course that stopped being a problem two years into their friendship, when Batman finally allowed Robin to reveal his name, but only to Wally.

“It means he trusts you, as much as he can trust someone anyway.” Robin told him before removing his glasses and exposing himself as Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne a.k.a. Batman.

After the big reveal, his friendship with Dick only became stronger and more open. Wally finally knew who was behind the mask and with the knowledge came a different kind of trust, a more honest one, which translated into telling each other practically everything.

Now, Wally can confidently say he knows all of Dick’s secrets, just like Dick knows all of his. Well, almost all. If he’s to be completely honest, he’s being keeping a secret from his best friend for a few months, but Wally honestly doesn’t think it’s that important. Probably.

No one suspects a thing, not even Dick (who could force it out of him if he really wanted to) so Wally is sure that there’s no risk of anyone finding the truth. And there isn’t, not until Kaldur decided to resume his studies in magic and somehow managed to hit Conner, Dick and Wally with a truth spell while practicing. It’s not only that, they also feel compelled to tell their thoughts to anyone who will listen, so they can’t simple keep quite and hope for the best.

“I am truly sorry for all the trouble my mistake has caused you, but I’m afraid I can’t do anything to reverse it. You will have to wait until the effect wears out,” Kaldur tells them with a truly apologetic look on his face that works wonders on Wally’s anger but no so much Conner’s and Dick’s. 

“How long is that?” Conner asks with a bigger than usual frown. He’s visibly clenching his teeth, probably trying to hold back a secret.

“It is only two hours. It’s probably for the best of you each retire to your rooms, there’s no risk of over sharing if you’re alone.” Kaldur says and starts walking towards the door, he looks like he wants to get away from Conner as fast as possible.

“Now you sound like my father when he grounds me,” Wally says without thinking and then shrugs, he could have said something worse, like Conner who blurts out “I wish I superman acted like a father, everyone says I’m his son but he looks at me like I’m a burden.”

Everyone in the room looks at him unsure of what to say, they know its partially true but hearing Conner say makes it real. Suddenly Dick laughs, not his Robin cackle but a more genuine laugh, “Welcome to the club! We’ve all got daddy issues. The other day Br-“ Wally covers Dick’s mouth with his hand before he reveals Batman’s identity, but he doesn’t cover his own mouth soon enough to stop the words tumbling out.

“My dad hates my powers, he wishes he had a normal son instead of a freak,” Dick frees himself from Wally’s grasp and shakes his head. “No, dude, you’re not a freak. Your dad’s a dick, no pun intended.”

Wally laughs while Conner looks confused, Kaldur on the other hand takes the opportunity to slip away from the room undetected. When Conner notices him missing he takes it as his cue to leave as well, he turns to say so to the other two but stops when he sees Wally still laughing and Robin looking at him with an endeared expression, not much different from the usual look.

“Are you two going out? You act like M’gann and me. Nevermind, I’m leaving before I say something I regret.” Conner says and walks out of the room quickly, Wally and Dick looking after him before turning to look at each other.

Wally feels the words building up in his throat, threatening to come out and ruin everything he has done so far to keep this stupid secret. He tries to stop it, he really does, but sheer will can’t fight the spell and he blurts it out before Dick can say whatever it is that he’s trying to keep inside too.

“I like you! I love you even, Dick you’re my best friend but I love you as more than that. I’ve been trying to keep it a secret because I don’t want things to get awkward between us but this stupid spell is just ruining everything. I love you!” 

Wally says in one breath, the last part more of a scream than anything. He’s so embarrassed and angry, he can’t look at Dick’s face anymore, and he just wants to run away as fast as he can. The only reason he stays is because he doesn’t think it would be fair to drop the truth on his best friend and run away without a proper explanation.

“Wally I already knew,” Dick says and removes his glasses. This is the end, Wally knows, he’s going to get rejected, obviously, they won’t be friends anymore and he’s the only one to blame. Dick seems to notice the miserable look on Wally’s face because he takes his hand and smiles at him.

“I was waiting for you to tell me yourself, Wally. It sucks that it’s a spell forcing you to do it but it doesn’t matter anymore, and you know what?” Dick stops and looks at Wally expectantly; he knows Dick won’t continue until he talks so he murmurs quietly. 

“What?”  
Dick smiles at him so open and calm, it makes Wally love him even more.

“I love you too, so don’t look so sad okay? This is not me rejecting you; this is me telling you I feel the same way.”

Wally is visibly shocked, but only for a moment because the next thing Dick feels is Wally’s hands on both sides of his face and chaste kisses all over his cheeks and forehead. He starts laughing and puts his hands on top of Wally’s, stopping him a few centimeters away from his face with his trademark grin in place.

“I love you Dick, I’m so lucky to have you love me back.”

“I could say the same, Wally”

They both lean in to kiss, their noses bumping slightly until Dick tilts his head and presses his lips against Wally’s. It’s a chaste kiss that quickly develops into more when Wally licks across Dick’s bottom lip and slowly pushes his tongue into Dick’s mouth. They kiss like that for a couple of minutes, then when Dick gets tired of tilting his head to reach Wally he pulls away lightly and Wally chases him, not letting him escape the kiss.

When they finally separate Dick takes a big breath and starts laughing again, Wally follows him easily. They are both so happy they can barely stop smiling and while Dick thinks about ways to thank Kaldur for his mistake, Wally’s mind is pleasantly blank except for the thought of I love him.


	5. Prompt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: OMG that was the best birdflash fic I have ever read in my life (and I've read way too many)!!!! could you write one where have a dance contest against one another but end up trying to fluster the other one with their dance moves?

The mission is fairly easy, they only have to get into a club and watch over their mark for the night. Adam Martin is the son of a recently established drug dealer, by himself he doesn’t represent a treat but there’s been rumors about an association with Penguin and Batman feels the need to investigate those rumors. If Penguin is up to something new, it’s best to be prepared.

Martin is supposed to meet with a Penguin associate in this club, so the team is ordered to look out for any suspicious activity. Because the mission is low risk, only Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis are assigned to it, the rest of the team is back at Mountain Justice, probably enjoying of a movie night.

“I can’t believe they get to stay at the base and relax,” Wally complains while waiting for Robin to unlock the back door of the club.

“Aren’t you always complaining about how few missions we have?” Artemis says with a raised eyebrow and Robin nods in agreement.

“Well yeah, but I want an exciting mission! There’s nothing exciting about watching over some guy. We’re even wearing our civies!”

Robin finally opens the door and enters with the other two behind him. There’s no security to get rid of so they advance easily to the main part of the club. Before he opens the door to all the noise, Robin turns to look at Wally with a smirk on his face.

“Just enjoy the music Wally, dance a little, have some fun. But don’t forget the mission, okay?”

Both Wally and Artemis nod, “I’m following that plan.” She says and moves past them opening the door; Wally and Robin follow into the dance floor, looking for their mark among the sea of people.

It doesn’t take long to pinpoint him; he’s surrounded by a group of people, some look like his ‘friends’ and others are clearly the bodyguards. He looks young and careless, like any normal guy in a club but they don’t let their guards down, if he’s meeting up with someone it’s their job to know.

After almost an hour of watching Martin drink shot after shot until he’s visibly drunk, Robin starts to suspect that no Penguin associate is coming to meet him. He decides to take his own advice and moves from his place near the bar to the dance floor, his eyes never leaving Wally, who’s on the other side of the club talking with Artemis.

He’s oblivious of Robin’s stare until Artemis nudges him with her elbow and whispers something to him. Wally turns to look at him with a smile and says something back to Artemis, when he gets a nod in return he walks towards Robin.

“What’s up bird boy?” Wally says once he reaches Robin, and falls into the rhythm of the song easily. Out of them both Robin is the better dancer, but Wally doesn’t let that stop him from trying his best, it’s all for fun anyway.

“It seems like this whole mission was for nothing. Artemis said she’s going to keep watching over the guy and let us know if something happens,” Wally explains when he sees Robin turn to look at Martin, who is completely drunk at this point. One of his bodyguards is holding him up while he tries and fails to stand up.

“The mission is over I’d say,” Robin turns to look at Wally with a smirk. “What do you say we dance some more?”

Wally smirks too and moves closer to the other, “Sure thing, Dick.” His lips brush against Dick’s ear, and Dick can barely contain the shiver he gets from feeling Wally’s breath so close to his neck. Dick takes a step back and continues dancing, his eyes never leaving Wally’s.

As the song changes, Wally takes the opportunity to change his movements from innocent to provocative. Dick notices right away, but he’s not one to back down from a challenge and Wally’s dance moves are a clear challenge to him.

While Wally’s thumb is on the waistband of his pants, tugging them low as he rolls his upper body; Dick’s hips are moving from side to side at the same time he moves his hand from his chest to his crotch briefly before taking the seam of his shirt and lifting it just above his navel.

They both keep on dancing despite the looks they’re attracting, their little show will be over only when one of them gives up, and Dick has the feeling that will be soon. He lets go of his shirt and closes the distance between them; his hand goes underneath Wally’s shirt and rests on his back, tugging the other boy even closer.

“C’mon Wally, we both know you’re not going to win,” Wally opens his mouth to complain yet he stops and simply smiles widely at Dick.

“I know, babe.” 

“Yeah, we all know babe,” Artemis is right beside them, she shakes her head and motions towards the table where Martin is, “He passed out after puking two times so that officially ends our mission. I’m going back to the base… and I’m guessing you’ll stay?” Wally and Dick nod at the same time, they’re having too much fun to go back now.

“’See you tomorrow then.”

As soon as Artemis turns to leave, Wally starts dancing again and tugs at Dick’s arm to follow him.

“Show me what you’ve got, Dancing King.”


	6. Prompt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You are such a talented writer! If it's to much trouble could I request a birdflash were wally saves the JL and YJ but when he saves them he get badly injured. Really angsty with everybody freaking out thinking they might loose him (cause he is their light), especially dick, his uncle and friends hopefully he survives in the end? Thankyou so much ❤️❤️

Oh, anon… I love writing angst soooo much, I’m just not very good at it :( but I tried and I hope you like this little piece, thank you so much for the prompt! ❤ (btw, who’s the doctor in the Watchtower? I spent a good 30 minutes looking for a hero that’s also a doctor so I could put it in the story and I’m still not sure I got it right)

 

When they were younger, Wally and Dick used to imagine that their death would be in a grandiose way, saving the earth at the last second, stopping an alien invasion or the spreading of a virus, they would risks their lives for the rest of the planet and die heroes.

As they grew older, their scenarios became less magnificent and more real. They wouldn’t be saving the planet, they would be on a regular mission; their deaths would not leave behind only feelings of gratitude and pride, instead, they’d leave behind their friends and family in grief, sadness and sometimes anger.

After Dick became Nightwing and Wally left the team, a lot of their promises were broken and their friendship suffered greatly because of it, so much that Dick thought he would ever be close to Wally again. But then the Reach happened and Wally nearly died while trying to save the planet. 

Dick screamed at Wally afterwards while he was still in the hospital recuperating, he remained silent through it all, accepting everything and waiting for Dick to calm down. When he finally did, Wally smiled at him and opened his arms for a hug that Dick didn’t hesitate to reciprocate.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, but our promise still stands. We will fight together and die together, okay?” 

Once Wally was fully recuperated he joined the team fully expecting to face some bumps along the road, yet, it was like he never left. Old teammates treated him like they always had and new ones welcomed him openly.

From that point on their friendship became more solid than ever, years of fighting crime and leaving a double live left them with experience and wisdom they did not posses when they had first become friends. Their friendship was more than spending time together and making pranks, it was about love, mutual respect and trust in each other.

That’s why Dick couldn’t understand why Wally had broken his trust once again, why he had put himself in a position where he might not return. It was like the Reach all over again, Wally had run into the danger to save everyone else but left Dick behind in the process, even when he knew the promise they had made all those years ago.

“We fight together and die together. Wally, do you hear me? We die together!”

Dick was at Wally’s side, his hand pressed against the wound in his stomach to stop the bleeding, it wasn’t the only one but certainly the biggest one and if he wanted Wally to survive until the rest of the team found them, taking care of that wound was his priority. Dick continued to talk to Wally, hoping to hear an answer but knowing his friend was already to weak to talk, although he managed to open and close his eyes a couple of times, meaning he was still conscious.

“Wally, stay awake. The team is almost here, okay? We’re going to take you to the Watchtower and everything will be fine,” Wally barely nodded, a slight move of his head before he started coughing violently, “Wally! Please just hang on a little longer. Together Wally, remember we said together, you can’t leave me behind now, you can’t-”

He was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps; the team arrives, all of them were visibly hurt, some more than others but none of them in mortal danger. Someone asked what’d happened but Dick ignored it and motioned for M’gann to help him carry Wally, “There’s no time to explain, we have to get him to the Watchtower before he looses all his blood. Can any of you communicate with Dr. Mid-Nite? Tell him we’re coming,”

“I’ll get on it.” Blue Beetle said and Dick nodded at him, before turning towards M’gann, “If I remove my hand he will bleed out and his whole boy is full of wounds, so I’ll need you to levitate him,”

“Of course, is there something else we can do?” M’gann asked and Dick shook his head, Wally is no longer coughing but he looks paler than he did a minute ago, “His body is not healing properly, I assume it’s because of the amount of damage but we’ll have to wait for Dr. Mid-Nite to take a look at him.”

“Mid-Nite said he’s already there, he’ll be waiting for us to arrive.” 

“Okay, let’s go then. He doesn’t have much time.”

***

Once Wally is admitted into the medical bay, along with the ones who are also badly hurt, the rest of the team reports to the Justice League. Nightwing informs them of the ambush, how the mission was a set up from the start and they all stupidly walked into it.

“Kid Flash figured it out in the end, he knew how to shut off the gas and stop the androids but Professor Ivo set up a back up plan, of course he did. There was a bomb hidden in the room and Kid couldn’t run away fast enough, he was already injured.” Dick finished retelling the story and once he and the rest of the team answered a few questions Batman dismissed them.

“Nightwing, wait!” Flash called after Dick, his voice cracked slightly and he looked worried like Dick had seen him few times, but how could he not when his nephew had nearly died again. Wally could still die, Dick thought, who knows if they got him here in time, who knows if the surgery would be enough to save him.

“I heard you were by Wally’s side the whole time,” Flash said and Dick nodded, waiting for him to continue, “I just wanted to thank you, for being there, I mean. When he wakes up,” Flash stopped for a second as if trying to assure himself that Wally would eventually wake up, and Dick understood the sentiment, he was also trying to think of a when instead of an if. 

“He’ll be happy to know that you never left his side.” Flash finished and looked at Dick expectantly, probably waiting for a heartfelt response, but all Dick could do was nod again. He couldn’t really process everything that was happening and all he wanted to do was see Wally, to know he was going to make it through. 

“I’m going to the medical bay now, if you want to go with me,” Dick said and Flash nodded. The only thing left to do was wait.

***

Hours passed and Dick waited along with Flash and the team, he could see everyone was worried, how could they not when Wally was the light of the team, the one to always lift their moods and the first one to celebrate a victory, always reminding them of the reason they became superheroes in the first place.

Without Wally, the team wasn’t the same, and neither was Dick. To just think about life without Wally made his heart feel heavy and his throat close up, he knew his hands were shaking but he could barely feel them, he could barely feel the rest of his body. He needed to know Wally was okay, he needed to know he would see him smile away, he needed Wally to remember his promise.

“Together, Wally. We said together.” Dick murmured so quietly only Conner, who was sitting at his side and also had super hearing, heard him. He reached out to touch Dick’s shoulder and nodded at him, a silent but necessary support.

When Dr. Mid-Nite finally entered the room, he turned to look at Dick first, “Stopping the bleeding was what saved him, if he had lost more blood he wouldn’t have made it, but he will recover,” he turned to look at the rest of the people gathered in the waiting room. 

“Because of the amount of injuries he suffered his body went into shock, but once I took care of the big ones, it started doing its job and healing. He’ll have to stay here for a few days to monitor him but he’s out of danger as of now.”

Dick could see the relief in everyone’s faces, but most importantly, he could feel his heart beating at a normal pace again, everything was going to be fine.

Flash asked to see him right away but Mid-Nite wouldn’t let them until a few hours, so they waited again and when they finally got the green light Dick was surprised when Flash told him to go in first. He smiled thankfully and made his way to the room where Wally was.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were awake,” Dick said as he approached Wally’s bed and stood beside it.

“Just woke up,” Wally smiled lightly, he still looked pale and tired but he was conscious and recuperating, Dick couldn’t ask for more.

“I’m sorry I almost broke our promise again. You must hate me now,” he said and Dick shook his head.

“I could never, you know that. But Wally, I was so scared, you were bleeding so much and I couldn’t do anything. I thought you were going to die, right there in my arms, I thought I was going to lose you,” 

He hadn’t cried during the whole day, not when he found Wally’s bleeding body on the floor or when he begged him not to die, not when he was waiting to know what wound happen to him. But he couldn’t stop now; the tears kept falling and falling and Dick couldn’t stop them.

“Come here,” Wally said and raised his hand from the bed, waiting for Dick step closer to him and take it. Once he did, he put them both on his chest, right where he could feel his heart beating.

“I’m alive, Dick. I know I made you worry again, but you don’t have to anymore because I’m right here. And I’m never going to leave you.”

Dick felt Wally’s heart beat, definitely slow for a speedster but it was there, and for now that was all he could ask for.

“Together, remember that.”

“Always.”


	7. Prompt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: birdflash where Wally plans a slumber party for his bday with his school friends but no one shows up, but then Dick comes and hangs with him... romantic interactions ensue?

Wally plans his slumber party for a week and then spends the next one reminding all his friends of the date and place. He doesn’t expect everyone to go, but at least five people assured him that they would attend, and he can perfectly work with that.

When the day comes he’s so excited he can barely stay put. His mother tells asks him to help her with the food in an effort to distract him but when he nearly cuts his finger off by being distracted, she sends him off and tells him to occupy himself with something else.

He ends up playing videogames while he waits for his friends to arrive, it’s only 9:15, and anyone can be 15 minutes late. When the clock marks ten and no one has arrived, Wally sends everyone a text asking them if they can make it but receives no reply. His mom lets him know that all the food is ready and asks him if his friends are running late, he nods and tell her they will come.

By eleven he has received no reply, not even from the five people that told him they would come. Wally knows when he’s being ignored, and as optimistic as he is, he knows this slumber party will not happen.

He tells his mother that no one will be able to make it and that they should probably put the food in the fridge. She looks at him with a sad smile and asks him if he wants to leave some sandwiches out for him to eat, but Wally just shakes his head. He’s not in the mood to do anything, not even eat.

“I’m sorry no one could make it, honey. I’m sure we can reschedule for another day.” She tells him with a sad smile and hugs him.

“Yeah, maybe next week,” Wally says but he’s sure this party won’t ever happen. He still appreciates the sentiment and the effort his mother put in helping him get everything ready. 

“Thanks for everything, mom.”

“It was no problem, honey. I’m going to sleep now, but you can stay up if you’d like.” She says and Wally bids her goodnight before going back to the living room to play some videogames.

It’s almost midnight when he hears a knock on the door. Surprised that anyone would come after all, he looks at his messages to see if anyone had responded but finds nothing. He goes to answer the door only to find Dick on the other side. He’s wearing his casual clothes and no glasses, but that’s not what Wally is questioning.

“What are you doing here?”

“Barry called. He said you needed some company tonight,” Dick answer and looks over Wally’s shoulder into his house. 

“Are you going to let me in?” Wally nods and moves to the side, allowing Dick to enter the house and look around. He has visited Wally’s house only a handful of times so he’s not very familiar with it, but he makes his way into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. Wally follows behind him still confused.

“And how did he know?”

“Your mom called him, asked him if that Rob boy you’re always talking about was free tonight,” Dick tells him and starts taking out the food Wally had put away an hour ago.

“So, Batman left me off early and here I am.”

Once everything is out of the fridge, Dick puts a bunch of things in the microwave and sets the time. Wally remains silent until the food is ready and they’re sitting down with at least seven different plates in front of them.

“You must think I’m a loser. I throw a birthday party and no one comes,”

Dick shakes his head and sighs, “Listen, Wally. I know we like to make fun of you sometimes but you’re not a loser, you have to know that. If anything, the losers are those guys that missed out on your mom’s amazing food and your company. And you know? Sometimes the team can be pretty stupid when you’re not around to keeps us grounded.”

Wally smiles at Dick widely before throwing himself at the other boy. They hug in an awkward position but neither of them cares; Wally is too overwhelmed by joy and Dick knows Wally needs a hug more than anything.

They separate slightly, leaving only a few centimeters between their faces and Dick is overcome with a love for Wally, a feeling that has been bubbling under the surface for far too long. He doesn’t know if Wally feels the same but he can’t convince his body it’s a bad idea when he leans forward to press his lips against Wally’s.

It’s only a peck but Wally is freaking out, he can’t believe his best friend and crush kissed him, and out of the blue like that. He’s not complaining but he’s also not sure what that kiss was meant to be, for all he knows it’s simply Dick’s way to console him for his failed party. 

“I was going to say I’m sorry but I’m not. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, and you were just there, being so cute. I couldn’t help myself.” 

That’s all Dick needs to say for Wally’s worry to dissipate. It’s not a pity thing and it’s not a spur of the moment thing either, which means Dick likes him back. After all these months of trying to stop himself from doing something he might regret, he can finally kiss Dick without the fear of being rejected.  
“No need to apologize. I’ve also wanted to kiss you for a while now.”

Dick smiles at him and tugs him closer, crossing his arms behind Wally’s neck and resting their forehead together.

“Let’s do it properly then.”


End file.
